darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 52
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Shark’s Logs Category:Kup’s Logs Category:Shadowstar’s Logs Category:Magnum’s Logs Category:Save Cybertron TP 6/1/2012 06:42 PM 3.1.1 Iahex City :There was tense excitement in Iahex. For security purposes (that and an earthquake has damaged Iacons' dome, so they dare not risk moving it to let folk in/out just yet) the control station for the override device was built here, and with power humming to it, today was the moment of truth. Of course, the Decepticons have insisted that they be present as well, although there was only a lone Monk-warrior from Crystal City, who had arrived saying "My apologies, the Hierophant could not attend. He sent me with a blessing of his and instructions should we need to use it." he notes to the one in charge, likely Shark. Shark isn't sure why he seems in charge so much lately, but still it's nice to be recognized so he doesn't mind too much. He offers a nod to the Crystalian, "I understand." he replies. Kup nudges Shark and offers him a slight smile. "Eh, laddie. Moving up." He smiles proudly as he looks to those gathered and nods. He pulls out a ener-cigar and lights it. He takes a few puffs as he readies himself. Shark looks toward the older mech and grins a bit, "Bout time huh?" he asks, then looks toward the device. "So should we get this thing going and see if the device overrides the engine?" With a hum, Magnum hovers into the training facility. "Good Cycle, Shark." Magnum greets casually. "Though I wish it would be less dire circumstances. I can only pray this is the solution that finally frees us from the grip of danger, as time is running out. Kup nods slightly towards Shark as he withdraws his ever-cigar. "It's your show laddie." His free hand taps his laser musket slung around his shoulder. "Just here if there is trouble." :As the Autobots prepare, the roar of jet engines can be heard overhead. A sleek purple tetrajet flies in toward the cracked dome, then transforms and lands nearby. Shadowstar struts into the facility. "We can only hope, otherwise you Autobots are done for." she says, pretending to be disinterested in this entire situation, leaning against a wall just inside the facility and looking things over. :The Monk turns towards Magnum, lifting a hand in salute to him. He seemed young and quite nervous, fidgeting from boot to boot. Perceptor was standing at the computer, waiting for the signal. At the comment from Shark, he presses a button, and there's a siren in the city - putting it on full alert. Just in case, after the attack on the Decepticons' shuttle. The Scientist jumps as the jet sears over head, looking quite irritated "If you are quite done unnecessarily exciting our guards, Decepticon seeker, we can begin." he nods to Shark for the official go-ahead. Shark glances over to Magnum and offers a nod. "Me too." then a smirk at Kup, "You do that." He barely spares the sound of a jet engine a glance as he signals Perceptor to press 'the button'. "Do it." he intones "Decepticon. It is not like your idea of destroying one of Cybertron's moons did us any better, so can it. We are all done for unless we work together to free Cybertron from the grip of destruction. Patience is key, we can only wait, hope, and pray." Magnum sets his optics to the device as Perceptor presses the activation button. Kup looks at Shadowstar as his optics narrow to slits. "Now, that isn't very friendly Seeker." He pulls out his ener-cigar and points it at Shadowstar. "You stay friendly and we'll stay friendly..." His voice drifts off as he puts out his ener-cigar on the ground. Shadowstar smirks as Magnum says that. "It's a bit impatient to simply assume that our plan did not work, isn't it? The scientists said it would take a while for the effects to be noticeable. A shame you Auto-brats took so long to put your plan into action. We'll all be safe before you even get a chance to actually fix anything." she says, then laughs at Kup. "Don't worry. There's no reason for me to stop you. I'm just here to watch, and just in case any of those cultists show up, you'll have someone around who can actually shoot." Shark glances over at the femme seeker now with a faint frown, he huffs, "Okay mechs enough already. She's trying to bait you. Let's ignore her and focus on hoping we don't have a massive earthquake if this engine thing works." Coughing a little nervously, Perceptor nods at Shark and starts to flick dials, powering up the machine. It was hooked to a large transmission device attached to cables that disappeared into the ground - too risky to use radar or radio, so they used an actual physical connection through old power relays. It just took a LOT of power. He focused on the screen intently as the others bickered and waved their 'weapons' around. "Silence would be greatly appreciated for concentration attempts at this point." he declares. The Monk folds his arms, glancing from one side, to another. Then he pauses "Did you feel that?" Shark goes quiet as the scientist asks. Magnum looks understanding. "Right. Good call, Shark. Do you know what we are waiting for, or what we should be prepared for?" Shadowstar raises an eyebrow as the Monk asks his question. "Feel what?" she asks, looking around, then huffing. "Hey, didn't you hear the mech? No talking!" Seems if she's supposed to keep quiet, everyone else should, too. Magnum picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Magnum's roll fails! Kup picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Kup's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Shadowstar picks up the dicebag and rolls against her agility. Shadowstar's roll succeeds CRITICALLY! Shark picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Shark's roll succeeds! :Everyone but Magnum, Perceptor and the Monk feel an odd tingling in their feet, and manage to leap to one side - or up into the air - before purple energy crackles across the floor in sheets, clinging to each person who fails their roll, sticking them there. What's worse is it BURNs. Screams throughout the city announce this was not a localized thing either! Kup hits the deck towards the side as he avoids the purple energy. "Ehhh...this reminds me of the battle of the Vosian Planes..." He unslings his laser musket as he looks around the area. "That didn't end too well..." His voice cold and distant. Shark jumps up just in time to evade the purple energy. He frowns as he hears the screaming. "Must be the cultists." he growls softly. Shadowstar feels the tingle, and leaps into the air, her boosters kicking in to keep her aloft and her laser rifle in her hands in the blink of an eye. "Bring it on!" she shouts before hearing the screams. She keeps her rifle raised as she looks around. "Well...that doesn't sound too good." she says, then hmms before firing a few shots into the ground. Even though Magnum isn't in contact with the ground, the purple energy manages to leap onto the skirts of the hoverplatform and stick him in place. Magnum engages his engine with a whir in an attempt to break free from the sticky energy substance. "Ugh.." Magnum says as he feels the unnatural burn of the substance. "I am stuck Shark, but that does not hinder my combat ability." Magnum opens the top of his cabin and out emerges his cannon, complete on the swivel. Shark nods toward Magnum, "Good to hear it. Kup, you cover Magnum and I'll cover Perceptor and the Crystalian. Unless miss seeker wants to watch our guest?" The Monk shrieks as well as he snaps his unflying wings out, twisting back and forth with a curse. Perceptor seems to fare a little better, yelping as well. "Dont shoot the machine!" he calls out as weapons were drawn. After a moment, the pain fades, but the hold remains still before the purple lightning 'travels' along the floor, before coalescing into several black Antiseekers, all with blades drawn as they whop together, each one going for a specific target! Shadowstar watches in...well...some admiration as the energy coalesces into four attackers. "I have to say, that ability would match me perfectly." she says with a smirk, then blinks and huffs. "Watch the guests? If they can't watch themselves, they shouldn't have come to something like this!" she says as she floats higher to decrease the chance of hitting sensitive equipment as she opens fire on the closest Antiseeker. Purple lasers rain down from on high. Shadowstar attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Shadowstar's attack. COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Shark just knew it was the cultists as he backs toward Perceptor. "Thanks mister obvious bot." he grumbles as his weapons systems online. "I'm taking that one." he points towards Sheer. A snort at the seeker's comment. "Fine, makada." he takes aim upon Sheer and fires. Shark attacks Sheer with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Shark's attack. COMBAT: Sheer has been incapacitated!! Kup rolls forward on a knee and points his rifle towards Spartus as he pulls the trigger. "Eh, haven't you mechs had enough? We're trying to save the planet here." Kup attacks Spartus with Ranged and MISSES! The four mechs each take a target, although there was still purple energy crackling about, as though more were trying to form as well near Perceptor, who looked less than pleased as he went to work, typing quickly on the keyboard "Keep them away! I need more time to crack the system." he insists. Convictus, the largest, chuckles as Shadowstar blasts him. he smirks and fires back "Long live the Chaos Bringer!" The others echoed the call, Sharks' lunging in for the close kill with a pair of deadly daggers, while Spartus rolls to one side easily and returns fire on Kup. Convictus attacks Shadowstar with Ranged and HITS! Shadowstar's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Sheer attacks Shark with Melee and HITS! Shark's armor buckles but remains functional. Your internals are in perfect condition. (100%) Your armor is in perfect condition. (100%) COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Spartus attacks Kup with Ranged and HITS! Kup's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Shark cusses rather loudly as the daggers hit home, but that only opens the attacker to a melee attack from the toothed mech! Thusly he opens his mouth wide, exposing his sharp teeth and goes for the bite! Shark attacks Sheer with Melee and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Shark's attack. COMBAT: Sheer has been incapacitated!! :Shadowstar chose the largest on purpose, of course. She doesn't think these Autobots could fight their way through aluminum foil. The seeker winces as Convictus's shot glances off her armor. She flies to one side, strafing Convictus, but as more lightning moves toward Perceptor, she spins and fires into the ground around the energy heading that way. "Over here, coward!" she calls out. She's really just assuming that there are more cultists, but it seems likely. Shadowstar attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Shadowstar's attack. COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Kup curses as he misses. He then lets out a gasp as he is hit with return fire. "Keeping to going lads and lasses! Keep your heads up and we'll win the day!" Kup attacks Spartus with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Kup's attack. COMBAT: Spartus has been incapacitated!! Magnum concentrates fire on the cultist that isn't engaged yet. "I shall provide cover fire." Magnum says. He swivels his cannon around to take a shot at Crackle. "We will not allow you to destroy Cybertron." Magnum issues the directive with a shot from his cannon. *Whump!* "Perceptor, how much longer do you need?" Magnum asks, after taking his shot. Magnum attacks Crackle with Ranged and MISSES! Yelping as Shark digs into that black armor - that strangely enough, tastes sickeningly bitter - the mech pulls his bitten arm back, before aiming to pistol-whip the Autobot, growling loudly as his orange optics narrow deeply with a hateful snarl. Meanwhile, Convictus is struck again, although he seems to somehow... soak the energy, making the damage less than it was. "Come down here and fight, Coward!" he calls after her, firing once more "/I/ am not the one fleeing like a worm!" Kups' Spartus meanwhile, snickers a little bit "You keep thinking that. You cannot stop-AUG!" he yelped, shaking it off before pulling out a sword and aiming to slash at the old-timer with it "Time to check in!" Crackle ducks as the blast streaks over his head, grinning a little bit nervously. he seemed the least determined of the four as he starts to run forwards, towards Magnum and then to one side, aiming to try and flank him with a shot from his pistol Spartus attacks Kup with Melee and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Convictus attacks Shadowstar with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Sheer attacks Shark with Melee and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Crackle attacks Magnum with Ranged and HITS! Magnum's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Perceptor types quickly, muttering to himself "MORE time." he replies simply, sounding irritable as he works, oblivious to the electricity crackling around his feet. :Shadowstar avoids another hit from Convictus, then smirks. "Don't take your anger out on me just because you can't aim." she says as she stays off the ground, hovering about the training grounds. "I'd suggest you work faster if you don't want to get caught by one of these guys." she calls out to Perceptor as she fires on Convictus again, her purple lasers filling the air around the Antiseeker. Shadowstar attacks Convictus with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Shadowstar's attack. COMBAT: Convictus has been incapacitated!! Shark scores his bite and releases it just in time to evade the clumsy move. The duck to the side allows him to shift his weight to one leg and he picks up the other as he leans further to plant a hand down in order to kick the lifted leg up toward the cultists’ jaw. BOOT TO THE HEAD! Kup after hitting, he quickly scrambles to his feet, charging at his enemy. "They are weaking! Let's make our big push!" He quickly ducks behind a piece of cover as he takes another shot at the cultist! Kup attacks Spartus with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Kup's attack. COMBAT: Spartus has been incapacitated!! Shark attacks Sheer with Unarmed and MISSES! Magnum is not only an easy target due to his size, but he's made even easier due to the fact that he got stuck to the purple energy. "Understood Kup." Magnum replies, still working in an effort to free himself from the sticky substance. "I will not allow anyone to be caught by them. Not even you, Decepticon." Magnum affirms, holding true to the alliance. He re-aims his cannon towards Crackle and takes another shot. Magnum attacks Crackle with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Magnum's attack. COMBAT: Crackle has been incapacitated!! Crackle seems to be doing the best, and rolls to one side again. He gains confidence, but is caught by a second blast, yelping loudly once more as he stumbles, shaking it off as he fires solidly at the Autobot in return once more, though his aim seemed less than true now. "Shoot them! Destroy them all!" barks Convictus loudly as he snaps his wings open at Shadowstar, starting to lift off into the air after her, purple lightning crackling after him. He was ANGRY "Destroy!" as he zipped after her, this time bringing it to Melee as he aims to slam right into her, Ramjet style. The ragged-looking Sheer is starting to fall back, losing some of his own heart as he tries to get his gun up between them to fire on Shark "Just stop doing this, and we'll leave! " he coaches. Spartus growls a little bit, desperately. It seems fear of Convictus was strong as he drops a shoulder to try and body slam Kup in return after being slammed himself. Sheer attacks Shark with Ranged and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Convictus attacks Shadowstar with Unarmed and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Spartus attacks Kup with Unarmed and MISSES! COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Crackle attacks Magnum with Ranged and HITS! Magnum's armor buckles but remains functional. COMBAT: #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's engine sputters as it runs on empty. Kup takes a quick roll as he gets to his feet and runs towards another piece of cover. He points his weapon at the cultist again, this time he remains quiet as he takes the time to survey the battlefield before firing again. Kup attacks Spartus with Ranged and MISSES! Shark rolls away from the shot and comes up with his pistol in hand, taking his own shot from a crouched position. Shark attacks Sheer with Ranged and HITS! #-1 NO SUCH OBJECT VISIBLE's armor failed to protect it against Shark's attack. COMBAT: Sheer has been incapacitated!! :Shadowstar nimbly dodges to the side as Convictus charges at her, and as he passes she spins away, aiming one of her missiles at him. "The only thing getting destroyed around here is you!" she says with a grin as her missile explodes. Shadowstar attacks Convictus with Ranged and MISSES! Convictus laughs loudly as he is missed, and merely shakes his head. Then he narrows his optics, starting to run towards Perceptor. The Scientist turns at the sound, optics widening in fear as his shoulder-lens comes about... *BOOM* The shock stunned Convictus and he staggered a little, shaking off most of the damage. Then Perceptor swings about, slamming a fist down on a button "Done!" And... nothing happened. For about ten seconds. And then the world exploded in a wall of sound and motion, as though some giant being had taken Cybertron by the sides, and shaken it like a rattle. Even flying there was no escape from being slammed into a wall or two. A great tearing sound is heard as Cybertron is ripped apart by the forces. Above ground, the stars blur together, becoming a sheet of white, while a pillar of fire in the north escapes to the stars, the form of the Black Hole moving further and further away... And when the world comes still once more, it is utterly black, no lights. No power at all. Shark grins in triumph as he hears the done shout from Perceptor. He crouches on all fours and hangs on for the ride. The ground trembling as things blur in the skies above and the sound of the engine roaring overtakes any other sound that may be uttered. :Shadowstar is probably uttering several unsavory things as she is hit with...a wall of all things! She didn't hit the wall, it hit her! Sending her crashing to the floor, where she hangs on for dear life as the whole of Cybertron moves. She holds on tight, looking around, then... grins. All of Cybertron is moving! How awesome is that?! :When the world finally comes to a stop, or at least stops accelerating, it tosses Shadowstar back into the air, where she catches herself and hovers, then laughs triumphantly. "Victory is mine!" she boasts, grinning, then hees. "And to think, you Auto-brats didn't want me here." she teases, still grinning. Kup gets jostled around as the planet moves. "Oufff!" He bashes against the debris as he straightens himself up as the planet slows. "Ughhhhh..." He shakes his head as he looks towards Shadowstar. "Ehhh... Good shooting Decepticon." He admits grudgingly. Shark straightens up once the shaking is all done and he takes a moment to take things in. "No time to gloat. Need to work on booting up anything that went down, check on any injuries and all that."